


Midnight fun

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Raphael (TMNT), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Mikey wakes horny





	Midnight fun

Shaking, he was being shook. Awoken from a dream all too easily forgotten. He grumbled for the other to stop but it was half-hearted. His consciousness shuffled between awakening and slumber, a voice first garbled in his decipher became clearer. Mikey. Memories of their night together came to the forefront. The renewed recognition of drying and dried cum between his legs and the dampened sheets they lied on.

Another shake and he again grumbled, annoyed. He should have returned to his room after. His internal clock hadn't gone off nor had Leo bombarded the room to awaken them. What did he want?

His questioning was voiced though more muffled and half-assed but the general idea came across.

"Can I fuck you?"

Straight to the point as always. He really didn't want to open his eyes much less move or even answer, he just wanted to go back into the sweet embrace of slumber. Mikey's hard on brushed his thigh, goddammit. The idea of declining brushed his mind but knowing Mikey he'd just jerk it right next to him and he didn't want to hear that. I'd probably lead to both them getting hard and the result would be the same either way. A quick check through a blurred squinted vision to clock aside the bed, it's neon numbering told him they had less than 4 hours until awakening. He sighed heavily.

"Make it quick"

His voice not all clear, burly and coarse as sleepiness filtered from his being, replaced with growing anticipation. Mikey's first pump and followed 'yessss' brought a smile to his face. 

"Put it in the right hole this time."

"I know, that was an accident."

Raph smirked at the remembrance of his almost first vaginal fuck prior to which he preferred anal. Seeing as they lacked any and protection and they didn't want kids yet. He was currently lying on his stomach he could feel Mikeys calloused hands gasp both his cheeks and spread them. Mikey began hacking as a way to gather spittle.

"Don't you dare. Get the lube, Nasty ass."

Mikey grumbled as, much to Raphs disgust, he swallowed the gathered mucus mixed spit and leaned over the bed to retrieve the bottle. Raph opened an eye to peek behind, looking to his brother in the darkened room. His only light source a clock set late well into the night. The search was cut short as it was found then gathered.

Eyes clenched as his cheeks were pulled and a shiver reverberated his being as the cooled lubricant was poured directly between. A finger enters, slow and thorough in its stretching. Eliciting a few content sighs from Raph.

"You're still kinda wet from last time."

A deep and quickened pace as Mike added another finger into the moist entrance. Raphs sighs turned to throaty groans. The pillow helped muffle some of his noisy pleasures but it did little. In the wake of night, Mikeys room reverberated with repetitious sounds of a wet slickened heat being entered. Addled with Mikeys rather unrestrained groans of arousal and heightening churr, silencing himself did nothing to not awaken their brothers. 

His tail was held back and he moaned softly at the rough handling. He was read, a throaty confirmation, a churr rolled from his lips as Mikey teased him, rubbing the spongy head of his cock over Raphs awaiting hole, ever contracting in on itself. Raph hummed in wait for what was to come. His own deeper churr answering the youngers to which it was recuperated tenfold. 

He relaxed at the feel of Mikeys prodding intrusion. A soft moan was unleashed from both parties as Mikey entered. Extending their moans of arousal as Mikey continued all the way to the hilt despite the tightness which proceeded it. They settled, waiting for Raph give the go-ahead.

A nod and Mikey pulls out then plunges in. Raph buries his head in his pillow once again just as it begins a low hiss and a following hum of arousal is released. 

"One quickie here it comes"

He was plunged roughly into before another pull with the same result. Repeatedly this continued adding the slapping meet of plastron and skin on the list of sounds echoing the room. Raph eventually resorted to biting his pillow as a way of hushing his rising vocals. 

"Hmmm, come on Raph. I wanna hear you".

Mixed with huffs of exertion Mikey hadn't let up going further as to shuffle up his form and seat himself on Raphs upper thighs. A pulling on his cheeks outwards deepening the penetration.

"Shit, Mikey...Hmmmmm!"

His body rocked in time with the youngers humping. Hands roughly settled on Raphs hips as he quickened his pace.

"Ahh, I wanna hear ya' dude"

A hard gasp as Mikey grounded into him then leaned over and pulled the pillow from a weakened grasp. Thrown to the floor, he was kissed behind his head just as freckled hands settled aside either shoulder, denting the mattress. Mikey's hips pumped, penetrating him at a rapid pace. 

Raphs gasped for breath before seconds into the speeding meet of skin on shell he howled in pleasure, quick to be hushed by Raph covering his own mouth. Cursing Mikey and in turn, Mikeys dirty talk didn't disappoint. 

"You like this big cock don't you? "

"AH, HMM...NMMMH- AHMMMMM!"

Raph sharply inhaled as his hand unleashed its mouth for a silent screamed. Breathless as a result of Mikeys wondering fingers on his sensitive tail. The jerking and prodding of its wet and dripping slit. An entry rarely used equally aroused and contracting. The teasing grasp followed up with a finger entering the grool moistened birthing canal. 

Raphs muted vocals loosened allowing for heightened hiccups of pleasure to forecasting his imminent ejaculation. 

"S-Shit Mike, Ahmmm, Hmmm..Ah...Ahhhhnm...I-I'm Com- Ahhaa- ing!" 

A kiss of approval atop his head in approval. The wandering fingers in his slicked vaginal entry were too much. His end was close and rushed upon him too fast, vicious shivers raked his being as he came. Vision dark spotted throughout, muscles clenched with the occasional spasm. His tail wet and gushing a mix of grool and squirt. 

"D-Damn Raph, so tight!"

Mikeys cock packed into his ass, hilt deep, took the brunt of the force behind Raphs clenching insides as well as out squeezed him dry. Mikey came hard into him, dick locked within the clenched confines of Raphs ass, he the convulsed erratically from the tightened heat. Releasing a shrill of pleasured relief.

This lasted minutes before from Raphs whimpering plea he released the overstimulated tail and pulled out from the shivering heat and cheeks. Mikey leaned off to the side to lie in the position he had prior. Both were out of breath, panting with echoing shivers wracking their beings. 

"That was good." 

Raph nodded in agreement, his voice slightly hoarse but otherwise normal licking chapped lips and moistening a dry mouth he rebutted.

"Get all out your system?"

Mikey nodded, turning to his brother and kissing him to which it was returned in kind. A tired yawn from the younger-

"Yup, I needed that, it was an emergency situation."

Raph huffed a laugh half-hearted as slumber beckoned him. A check up on the clock and they now had 1 hour left to sleep. The pressured pinch he delt onto Mikeys cheek was met with questions.

"I said make it quick, now I've lost 3 hours of sleep messing with your horny ass."

Mikey rubbed his abused facial feature smile on his face.

"You love it"

"...maybe"

Both submitted to sleep once its clouding affects overcame them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks bottom Raph is my kink and a male with female genitalia.


End file.
